earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Jon Kent
NOTE: This character's hero portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. History Jon Kent: 2004 - 2017 Jonathan Samuel Kent, or "Jon" as he prefers, is the first born biological child of Clark Kent and Lois Lane-Kent. Not to get into specifics, but it appears he was conceived sometime in the short period between Lois discovering Clark's identity as Superman and Brainiac's first invasion of Earth on New Year's Eve, 2003. The pregnancy was actually quite rough on Lois as her body was under considerable stress carrying a child of Kryptonian ancestry. Luckily, Kara was able to get Kelex's medical assistance subroutine defragmented and much to the Kents' surprise, the mechanical steward of the Fortress of Solitude expressed some familiarity with past Kryptonian/Human pregnancies, providing Lois with needed supplements and treatment therapy. Clark and Lois were married on April 27th, 2004, and their child would be born just two months later, being born several months early due to complications stemming from Lois' late treatment. Possibly to appease Martha Kent and Samuel Lane, both of whom were disappointed in their children for conceiving out of wedlock, Clark and Lois named their child after his two grandfathers (three if you consider that Jon's Kryptonian given name is 'Jon-El', which is just one letter off from 'Jor-El'). Due to Jon and Lois' health concerns, after the initial few days of sharing their bundle of joy to the world, Lois and Jon were sent up to the Fortress of Solitude to be tended to by Kelex. During this time, Bruce Wayne helped Clark give an excuse for Lois and Jon's absence by digitally admitting Lois to a special new mother's clinic in Opal City, of which the Wayne Foundation is a generous sponsor. After a couple weeks, Jon and Lois were both given a clean bill of health and sent to Metropolis to finish their mother-son bonding. Since his trying birth, Jon has grown up to be a slightly less stress-inducing child. He was more or less a typical boy for the first few years, other than requiring a little extra time in the sun which was remedied by having him spend his summers with Martha in Smallville (which has since become a tradition for Clark and Lois' brood of children). Jon did not learn his dad was Superman until he was nine (though there were some close-calls) when Jon was playing hide and seek in a wooded grove near the outskirts of the Kent farm. Jon's running kicked up some Kryptonite particles in the ground which got on his clothes. A short time later, Jon's playmates ran to get Martha when Jon passes out. The Kryptonite particles were discovered when Superman arrived after getting an emergency call from Martha. The affected clothing was removed and Superman took Jon to get a healthy dose of sunlight. Jon woke up in his father's arms high above the clouds of Kansas. When he was back on the ground, Jon could not wait to get powers of his own. The next year, Jon developed some telekinetic ability, common among young Kryptonian/Human hybrids. Conner taught him how to use those to prepare him for actual Kryptonian powers, which then followed a few months before Jon turned thirteen.Oracle Files: Jon Kent (1/2) Superboy: 2017 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * He is named after both of his human grandfathers: Jonathan Kent and Sam Lane. * He has recently moved into Wayne Manor with his best friend Damian Wayne and under the care of his godfather Bruce. He and his siblings moved out of their family apartment while his parents are dealing with the notoriously challenging early days of Kryptonian-Human hybrids, in this case, his new twin sisters Carol and Jane. Notes * Jon's middle school, the Dan Jurgens Middle School is a nod to his co-creator Dan Jurgens. Links and References * Appearances of Jon Kent * Character Gallery: Jon Kent Category:Characters Category:House of El Members Category:Hybrid Category:Kryptonian Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Americans Category:Metropolitan Category:Students Category:Male Characters Category:Kent Family Category:Height 5' 2" Category:27th Reality Category:Secret Identity